Balance
by RafCastle
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana... El Poderoso Imperio Sith, bajo el control de su Emperador, lucha contra la debilitada República y sus defensores Jedi. Un caballero Jedi cree haber hallado la manera de encontrar al elusivo Emperador Sith a través de un antiguo holocrón, el Jedi se ha infiltrado en Dromund Kass, la capital del Imperio para buscar dicho artefacto.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars, todos sus personajes, lugares, idiomas y contenido le pertenecen a Disney. Este es un proyecto sin fines de lucro.

There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.

There is no fear; there is power.

I am the heart of the Force.

I am the revealing fire of light.

I am the mystery of darkness

In balance with chaos and harmony,

Immortal in the Force."

Odio

La sala estaba en completa oscuridad, -No hay ignorancia; Hay conocimiento…-. Los grilletes le restringían bastante el movimiento, atado contra la pared, desnudo salvo por un pantalón. Se escucharon ruidos procedentes del corredor que estaba afuera, venían de regreso, los Sith adoraban torturar a sus prisioneros, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, tu torso estaba lleno de heridas, y pese a que no las podía ver, sentía como la sangre ahora seca había llegado hasta el piso, ésta vez no habían ocupado sables de luz.

El hombre se quejó mientras trataba de respirar, -No hay miedo; Hay poder…-. Los ruidos incrementaban en potencia y frecuencia con cada segundo que pasaba. La respiración profunda lo ayudó a tranquilizarse y a centrarse en La Fuerza, -Yo soy el corazón de La Fuerza…-. Ahora podía distinguir bien los sonidos, eran pisadas y voces, no sonaban Sith, de hecho sonaban muy familiares. Las pisadas se detuvieron frente a la puerta, -¡ÁBRELA!- se escuchó desde el otro lado, el prisionero cerró los ojos y suspiró. La puerta se vino debajo de un solo golpe, de ella emergieron tres personas, a dos las conocía de sobra, el tercero lo conocía por nombre. Maestro Jan Kaleeg, Jay Krioz y su hermana Ellie. El maestro Kaleeg era de piel morena, con algo de cabello, era un hombre que cruzaba los sesenta años, sin embargo su físico era veinte años más joven, salvo por la cara. Jay y Ellie eran distintos; él tenía veintiocho años y ella veinticinco, su cabello era negro azabache, comparado con el castaño claro de ella; Ellie era más baja que Jay, ambos llevaban túnicas estándar de los Jedi.

-James, venimos a sacarte-, dijo el anciano Jedi. Hizo unas señas para que los dos jóvenes liberaran al otro. La luz golpeó a James de lleno en la cara, su cabello era castaño, lo llevaba a la altura de sus hombros, era un poco más alto que Jay, y su piel clara se veía de color rojizo debido a las heridas. -¿qué tan mal está?-, preguntó el anciano, -podría estar peor-, contestó Ellie, -lo estará si no lo sacamos de aquí-.

El joven cargó al herido a través del pasillo en las entrañas del enclave Sith, los pasillos parecían interminables, la oscuridad era prominente, ligeramente atenuada por un brillo verde que venía del suelo, muchos niveles por debajo de ellos.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a la salida, donde los encontraría un equipo de extracción de la República. Jay miró al maestro Jedi, -¿tiene el holocrón por el que James vino?-, el maestro buscó en la mochila que llevaba sobre la túnica, de ella sacó una figura piramidal de colores rojo y negro, del largo del antebrazo de Jay, -lo veremos cuando llegue la extracción-, le contestó el maestro Kaleeg. El joven se detuvo abruptamente, Ellie siguió avanzando con James sobre su hombro, Jal miró a su aprendiz con recelo, y tranquilamente tomó su sable de luz. Jay contestó con un ataque de relámpagos de la Fuerza.

Pese a que vio el ataque venir, el experimentado Jedi no pudo hacer nada frente al ataque rápido del joven Padawan. Jay sacó su sable de luz doble, -no es nada personal-, dijo al tiempo que empalaba a su antiguo maestro. Ellie soltó un grito mientras la escena sucedía detrás de ellos, James volteó horrorizado frente a las acciones de su mejor amigo; y antes de que Jay pudiera tomar el holocrón, lo lanzó por la sala. Usando la fuerza como aliada, el Jedi tomó el sable del recién asesinado maestro, una vez posada la mano sobre la empuñadura éste se encendió; el maestro Kaleeg no ocupaba un botón de encendido, usaba la fuerza para activarlo, la hoja brillaba en un verde intenso.

Jay se levantó y activo su sable doble, que brillaba en color amarillo; -¿porqué?-, dijo James mientras caminaba encorvado, tratando de mantenerse en pie, -¿por qué no?-, dijo Jay con tranquilidad antes de lanzarse en un ataque frontal, James detuvo la hoja con un bloqueo lateral al tiempo que se hacía hacia su derecha, forzando a Jay al lado izquierdo cerca del borde. –no estuve tanto tiempo lejos, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-, Jay hizo equilibrio en el borde mientras James le apuntaba con el sable, -la guerra cambia la manera de ver las cosas, hasta tú, el "incorruptible" guardián de la República ha visto secretos oscuros, no eres ningún extraño al lado oscuro-. James sujetó el sable con ambas manos, -una cosa es conocer las artes oscuras, y otra muy distinta dejarse envolver por ellas-, Jay continuó con una serie de ataques con ambas hojas de su sable; James logró bloquear todos los golpes, cada vez con menos agilidad, estaba demasiado débil. Ellie estaba mirando pasmada el combate entre ambos compañeros, Jay llevaba todas las de ganar, James estaba débil, herido y necesitaba mantenerse concentrado para poder tener el sable encendido.

Tras varios momentos de defensiva, James logró ponerse a la ofensiva, sus ataques no eran tan seguidos como los de Jay, pero al ser un Caballero Jedi totalmente ordenado tenía mejor técnica que su amigo, golpe tras golpe, la ira comenzaba a dominar al traidor, James lo veía en sus ojos, antes castaños, ahora con un iris amarillezco, -¡GOLPEAME!-, gritaba el joven caído en su furia, -tú tratas de parecer siempre perfecto, tú y las enseñanzas de tu maestra, el lado de la luz, el fuego en la oscuridad, ¡ÉSTO ES EL FUEGO REAL!-, dijo antes de lanzar un fuerte ataque de relámpagos, James apenas pudo bloquearlo; el golpe lo mando al suelo. El ataque cesó cuando James perdió el sable de luz, que salió disparado hacia una pared, James se estaba sofocando, tenía quemaduras del ataque de Jay en todo el pecho y brazo derecho.

Ellie tenía lágrimas en los ojos, le habló a su hermano, pero éste no contestó, estaba mirando a su derrotado compañero, con una de las dos hojas encendida, -¿Lo ves James?-, dijo mientras reía, -yo siempre he sido más fuerte, soy más fuerte porque la piedad te vuelve lento y predecible, yo mato cuando tú no puedes, tú hermosa y pura moral te frena de hacer lo que debes, te limita y es por eso que eres débil-, en la última frase escupió todo su odio. Ellie se levantó y corrió hacia su hermano; -por favor Jay detente, no debes hacer esto-, dijo entre lágrimas, sujetándolo de la manga de su túnica, -no hay vuelta atrás hermanita-, dijo mientras la empujaba con la fuerza.

James se movió un poco, no le quedaba mucha fuerza, Jay levantó el sable, listo para ejecutar a su mejor amigo. El holocomm de Ellie se encendió, -Estamos llegando, ¿Dónde están? Tenemos a una horda de imperiales detrás de nosotros-. Ellie alzó la mirada y vio que los pasillos estaban repletos de Sith, no atacaban, ni se movían, estaban presenciando el espectáculo. -¿Qué esperas?-, dijo James en un suspiro, Jay encendió la segunda hoja de su sable, listo para dar el golpe final. Su hermana se levantó y miró a su hermano, las lágrimas le habían inundado la cara, respiró profundamente dos veces, y cuando Jay bajó el sable de luz para ejecutar a James, ella actuó. Una fuerza imparable golpeó al joven caído, lanzándolo hacia la pared, de hecho, todo ser que estaba de pie, se encontraba en el piso, herido. Ellie se encontraba de rodillas, recuperando la fuerza, luego se acercó a James y lo comenzó a arrastrar, el Jedi se quejó mientras ella lo tomaba por sus heridas, -Vamos, levántate, ya llegaron por nosotros-. Una explosión destruyo la entrada al enclave, de ella surgió un escuadrón completo de comandos, los cuales ayudaron a la joven a sacar al Jedi de ahí. –el…holocrón-, dijo James entre suspiros, Ellie tomó el artefacto y siguió corriendo.

Llegaron a la plataforma del enclave, soldados imperiales llegaban por todas partes, había dos cónsules Jedi protegiendo la nave, eran un sable azul y un sable verde, Demian y Regina bloqueaban los disparos de los soldados mientras contestaban con ataques basados en la fuerza, -¡MUÉVANSE!- gritó la Jedi mientras regresaba un disparo de un francotirador; Ellie vio segundos después a un soldado cayendo al vacío.

Lograron subir en la nave cuando un Sith surgió de las llamas que cubrían la entrada al enclave Sith, el único comando que no llevaba casco se lanzó al ataque, el Sith lo atacó con su sable, sin embargo el soldado le sujetó del brazo al tiempo que le encajaba su cuchillo de combate en el abdomen. Enfurecido, el Sith logró soltarse y empaló al valiente soldado; cuando el cadáver tocó el piso, la nave ya había despegado y estaba saliendo del planeta.

Dentro del transporte James estaba muy malherido, entre las torturas que había recibido por parte de los Sith y las heridas en su reciente combate con el Jedi caído, no le quedaban fuerzas. –Está entrando en estado crítico, Demian, ¡tú puedes curarlo!-, gritó el médico de la nave. El cónsul se acercó corriendo, su piel era morena y su cabello negro, su físico no era el de un guerrero, pero era un experimentado sanador y tenía una gran conexión a la fuerza. Posó sus manos sobre el herido y cerró los ojos, Ellie miraba con desesperación, pues James ya no estaba respirando, Regina la detuvo de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo y esperó a que su compañero terminara. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que hubiera alguna reacción, fue en ese momento que el pecho de James comenzó a moverse de manera tranquila, -es todo lo que puedo hacer por él aquí, necesita estar dentro de un tanque Kolto-, las dos mujeres asintieron. El piloto del transporte habló por el radio, -estamos llegando al Victoria, prepárense para atracar-. No habían pasado seis minutos cuando el enorme crucero de combate, que se encontraba cerca de Dromund Kass, la capital del imperio Sith, donde tenían cautivo a James, saltara a la velocidad luz, sacándolos de espacio imperial. Regina llegó al puente de mando. El almirante Jenkins la saludo cuando ella le habló, -llévenos a Tython-, el almirante asintió y respondió, -por supuesto comandante-, luego volteó hacia su gente y comenzó a dar las órdenes pertinentes.

Jay no sentía su cuerpo, era como ver desde alguien más, no podía hacer nada, había rostros en su visión, discutían algo, él no los podía oír. Los lores Sith iban y venían, siempre había nuevas caras, Jay no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Uno de ellos aparecía con mayor frecuencia que los demás, era anciano, su cabello era completamente blanco y lacio, sus ojos eran amarillos con rojo, y su piel, llena de arrugas era grisácea, aparentemente todos los demás lo reverenciaban. Los sentidos resurgieron, tenía sed, se sentía acartonado, como si fuera un cuero a la mitad del desierto. –Está despertando, avisen a Lord Viass-. Llegó el anciano que parecía ser el líder, el Lord Sith se acercó y lo examinó, Jay trató de moverse, el anciano sonrió y comenzó a hablar, -no gastes tus energías muchacho, las necesitarás en un momento-, acto seguido asintió en dirección a su asistente, el cual apretó un botón en una consola. Seis agujas salieron de la mesa, las cuales se encajaron en el abdomen del Jedi caído. Parecía que le habían devuelto la vida y las energías, al costo de un dolor que Jay jamás había experimentado, no pasó mucho antes de que comenzara a gritar, la inyección estaba quemándolo en cada molécula de su cuerpo, Lord Viass sólo sonrió, -lo estás haciendo muy bien, muy bien-, dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, después todo fue negro.

De pronto la luz inundó su vista, trató de recordar lo que había pasado, todo era un torrente de imágenes que no tenían sentido, olores, sabores, sensaciones que le causaron piel de gallina, entonces todo cesó, recordaba lo que debía recordar; había matado a su maestro, había intentado matar a su mejor amigo, había herido a su hermana, había traicionado a los Jedi, había traicionado a la República. Una voz lo sacó de su mente, -interesante set de recuerdos joven-, dijo el anciano Sith, Jay se levantó de la mesa, y miró su mano izquierda, tenía piel, y un poco de músculo, pero el resto eran piezas de metal, -un suvenir de tu hermana, logramos mantener piel para que tus habilidades no se vean reducidas-. Jay se miró, llevaba un traje de cuero negro, armadura metálica delgada y flexible en el tórax, hombreras que llevaban grabados oscuros, su mano izquierda era la que mas resaltaba, tenía una especie de garras metálicas, pero no parecían estorbarle. –Debes sentirte débil sin tu herramienta, mi querido aprendiz-, dijo el Sith al lanzarle un sable de luz doble, parecido al que antes usaba, pero ahora con más grabados y con dos púas sobresaliendo de cada orilla. Jay encendió el arma, las hojas brillaban en un color rojo intenso, él caído sonrió, -gracias, maestro-.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars, todos sus personajes, lugares, idiomas y contenido le pertenecen a Disney. Este es un proyecto sin fines de lucro.

Armonía

James Castle abrió los ojos, estaba dentro de un tanque de Kolto, la sustancia líquida regenerativa que le había salvado la vida. Empezó por mover sus manos, el dolor en el pecho era ahora mínimo y parecía todo un mal sueño. El droide médico captó las señales de que el joven Jedi estaba despierto y comenzó el vaciado del tanque, James se sujetó de las paredes de vidrio mientras esto sucedía.

Mientras tanto Ellie estaba frente al consejo Jedi. La maestra Satele Shan la miró de manera pasiva; la joven les había explicado los eventos, sobre cómo Jay se tornó al lado oscuro sin motivo aparente, de la muerte del maestro Kaleeg y sobre el holocrón que habían recuperado. –¿Ya se abrió el artefacto?-, preguntó uno de los maestros, la maestra Shan negó con la cabeza, -James trajo ese holocrón por alguna razón específica, necesito hablar con él antes de abrirlo-. Miró de nuevo a Ellie, -puedes retirarte, te llamaremos si eres necesitada de nuevo-. Ella asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse de la sala.

James estaba acostado en una cama médica, vestido solamente con una holgada túnica blanca. De la puerta emergieron Regina, Demian y la maestra Shan, James trató de incorporarse para saludar, pero el droide lo detuvo, -por favor, manténgase acostado mientras termina el chequeo-, dijo con la voz metálica que caracterizaba a los droides médicos, James asintió y se mantuvo acostado, mirando el techo. –Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que me sucedió?-, Shan se acercó, -fuiste atacado por el traidor Jay Krioz, te salvó su hermana Ellie-, el Jedi se quedó con su vista perdida en el techo, la maestra continuó, -tenemos el holocrón seguro, lo abriremos cuando me expliques que hay en su interior, ¿Por qué es tan importante?-. James esperó a que el droide le diera el visto bueno para levantarse; se incorporó y comenzó a hacer flexiones, -El holocrón contiene información y artefactos que podemos usar para encontrar y terminar con la vida de varios Sith importantes, entre ellos el Emperador-. La maestra Jedi se mantuvo pensativa, -son objetos que están en sintonía con el Lado Oscuro, ¿es buena idea?-, preguntó; James se quedó callado unos segundos, -yo creo que funcionará, además, después de todo lo que sacrificamos para tenerlo en nuestro poder, creo que sería un insulto no ocuparlo, en memoria de los que murieron, y los que perdieron su camino-. Satele asintió, -muy bien Castle, tú y tu aprendiz deberán manejar éste asunto-. James se quedó perplejo, -¿aprendiz?-.

Ellie estaba sentada en las afueras del templo Jedi. El planeta de Tython estaba cubierto de arboles y el clima era cálido. No podía dejar de pensar en Jay, ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermano? ¿Por qué había hecho todas esas cosas? Recordó el momento en que el maestro Kaleeg los había encontrado. La guerra en Balmorra no tenía mucho de haber estallado, muchos caballeros Jedi habían sido enviados al planeta para luchar contra el imperio Sith, el cual casi arrasó con todos los defensores. Entre el terror y la destrucción, el caballero Jedi Jal Kaleeg encontró a dos niños, uno de ocho y una pequeña de cinco años, ambos eran sensibles en la Fuerza, así que contra todo pronóstico, el Jedi logró sacar a ambos pequeños de la devastación del planeta. Estando absorta en sus pensamientos, continuó recordando a su hermano.

Jay conoció a James en la Academia, era un año mayor que él y cuatro años mayor que ella, ambos se volvieron excelentes espadachines, sin embargo James no tardó en ser elegido Padawan de una Jedi prominente, la cual lo llevó por varios años a través de la galaxia, explorando planetas y luchando contra numerosos Sith. Su hermano entre tanto se volvió el mejor de su generación, podía ganarle a seis compañeros en combate con los sables de entrenamiento, Kaleeg siguió su progreso de cerca. Ellie por su parte se volvió muy poderosa ocupando la fuerza, su conexión con ella era tal que podía camuflarse a voluntad, sin necesidad de algún aparato electrónico; Sus instructores decían que ella se volvería una cónsul muy poderosa. El recién elevado al rango de maestro Kaleeg tomó a Jay como su aprendiz, habían pasado diez años desde Balmorra, Jay esperaba irse y conocer planetas distantes, luchar en lugares inciertos, pero su maestro lo mantuvo en Tython, buscando secretos en las ruinas de los nueve templos de los Je'daii, cosa que Jay llegó a aborrecer, sin embargo nunca le negó nada a su maestro.

Todo cambió el día que llegó la noticia que la maestra de James había muerto a manos de un Lord Sith, ella y el maestro Kaleeg eran amigos cercanos. Jay y su maestro tomaron el primer transbordador a la capital de la República, el planeta de Coruscant, ahí se encontraron con los pocos Jedi que estaban en el planeta. Jay intentó encontrar a su viejo amigo, sin embargo los maestros le informaron que él no estaba en el planeta, que había viajado a Tython para informar al consejo.

James llegó a Tython hecho un caballero Jedi, habiendo vencido a un Lord Sith, el mismo que había matado a su maestra. El consejo lo interrogó y luego lo ascendió de forma oficial. Ellie lo vio en la ceremonia, donde los maestros encendían sus sables alrededor de él y recitaban el código Jedi. Su cabello lo llevaba muy corto, lo cual facilitó que la maestra Satele Shan cortara con su sable de luz la trenza que marcaba su rango de Padawan.

El maestro Koth se acercó a la joven Padawan interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, -señorita Krioz-, dijo con voz calmada. Ella lo volteó a ver; era un hombre de a lo mucho cuarenta y cinco años, su cabello y su barba eran castaño claro, –La maestra Shan requiere su presencia-. En lugar de llevarla a la cámara del consejo como Ellie esperaba, la llevó a las recámaras de la Gran Maestra Satele Shan, donde se encontraban James, Regina y la propia maestra. -¿Qué sucede maestra?-, dijo Ellie al hacer una reverencia, la Jedi asintió y comenzó a hablar, -un gran conflicto se acerca, necesitaremos a cuanto Jedi tengamos y los necesitamos preparados-. Ellie pensó por un momento que la iban a hacer Jedi cuando la maestra prosiguió, -te hace falta entrenamiento, algo que sólo un maestro Jedi puede ofrecerte-, Shan se quedó callado, dejando que James continuara la conversación, -Ellie Krioz, que a partir de éste momento seas llamada Padawan de la orden Jedi, y yo sea llamado maestro, para ayudarte en el camino cuando pierdas el enfoque, para cuidarte cuando lo necesites y para entrenarte y que algún día tú también tengas el honor de ser llamada maestra-, dijo al momento que hacía una reverencia.

Inmediatamente llegó Demian con el holocrón, James sonrió y tomó el artefacto, posándolo sobre la mesa, -éste holocrón es de creación Sith, para ser más específicos de una Jedi Oscura llamada Sorzus Syn-, sólo Satele supo de quien hablaban. Al ver la ignorancia, el Jedi prosiguió, -Sorzus Syn fue del grupo que fundó la Orden de los Sith, los llamados Jen'Jidai por la raza Sith, que llegaron a Korriban después de la guerra de los cien años. Dentro de éste holocrón se encuentran artefactos que necesitaremos para encontrar a nuestros adversarios-. Ellie miró el artefacto piramidal, -¿y cómo lo abrimos?-, antes de que su maestro hablara, Shan prosiguió, -para abrir un holocrón uno debe meditar sobre él, aunque eso sólo lo haremos el maestro Castle y yo, si uno de ustedes lo intentara, podrían sentir nauseas, hasta perder la consciencia-. El maestro Koth los escoltó fuera de la sala, dejando al par de Jedi meditando con el artefacto frente a ellos.

Shan miró a Castle mientras meditaban, apenas iba a cumplir los treinta años de edad y ya tenía una Padawan, eran en verdad tiempos difíciles. James intentaba controlar el dolor de su pecho mientras estaba arrodillado, las quemaduras de su brazo habían desaparecido, pero las heridas del torso eran otra historia. Tras momentos de concentración todo se volvió negro para el Jedi, esto solo lo hizo concentrarse aún más, una luz apareció en medio de la oscuridad, segundos después se oyeron golpes de sables de luz, seguido de un grito; en ese momento James abrió los ojos.

El holocrón hizo un ruido único, encendiéndose en colores rojos. La punta piramidal se abrió revelando un cristal de color oscuro, el cual comenzó a brillar. La gran maestra Satele Shan miró pasivamente, preparándose para lo que venía, James sólo suspiró. Del cristal apareció una mujer de piel grisácea, ojos completamente rojos, cabello gris y ropas ajustadas, James y Shan usaron la fuerza para resistir el lado oscuro que emanaba de la figura. La mujer oscura comenzó a hablar, -Yo no soy Sith. Yo no comparto su sangre. Aunque, en el tiempo desde que llegamos entre este pueblo salvaje, nos hemos convertido en sus gobernantes. Pues los fuertes en la fuerza siempre deben buscar poder. Hemos adoptado sus títulos, sus atuendos, y sus tradiciones. Ya no somos Jedi expulsados del abrazo sofocante de la República. Somos los Jen'Jidai, Señores de los Sith-. Una vez terminada su introducción, el holograma de la Sith miró alrededor, -¡JEDI!-, dijo con asco cuando volteó en la dirección de Shan, la situación fue distinta cuando su mirada se posó en James, -mmm, eres…interesante, siento que el lado oscuro no te es nuevo, pero sigues aquí con los Jedi, restringiendo tu potencial-. Syn cerró los ojos, en su boca se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, -podrías llegar a ser tanto si te dejaras llevar por el lado oscuro-, sus palabras sonaban dulces, seductoras. James ignoró lo que le decía el holograma de la señora oscura y comenzó, -oh terrible Sorzus Syn, destructora de Balmorra, señora de los leviatanes, y maestra de la antigua alquimia, necesito acceso a los contenidos de éste holocrón-, el holograma se quedó callada por unos momentos, -¿Qué es lo que deseas y para qué lo deseas?-. El Jedi debía pensar muy bien sus palabras, era raro que los holocrones Sith negaran información o posesión de objetos, pero podía pasar. –Llegó a mi conocimiento, a través de muchos señores oscuros, que tú posees cierto talismán que me permitirá encontrar a cualquier ser en la galaxia-, -no sólo en la galaxia, si no en el universo mismo, un verdadero alquimista, puede alcanzar tanto poder, cosa que yo logré-, -tu sabiduría y poder siguen siendo una leyenda en el imperio Sith, me sentiría honrado de ocupar tales objetos y que una vez más la galaxia tiemble ante su poder inmensurable-. Syn sonrió, había mordido en anzuelo, -tu pareces ser alguien indicado para portar éstos objetos-, se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con el joven, -me hubiera gustado conocerte, nos habríamos divertido tanto….-, dijo en un tono seductor, James sonrió, -es una lástima que los eones nos hayan separado-, Syn pasó su mano holográfica por la mejilla del joven, -en efecto querido…en efecto-, una sombra pareció salir del holocrón y golpeó a James de lleno en el pecho. Syn desapareció y James estaba inconsciente.

En la oscuridad escuchó distintas voces, vio distintas imágenes, recuerdos, profecías y uno que otro deseo. Syn apareció en la negrura de su mente, -querido, hay un precio por la habilidad de ocupar mis artefactos-, dijo en un tono burlón, -un joven inteligente como tú debió suponerlo-. La visión que había vislumbrado durante la meditación se hizo clara; Jay estaba luchando contra Ellie, él vestido en ropas Sith, mientras que ella parecía haber dejado de ser una Padawan, la batalla se veía reñida. Jay atacaba de manera incansable, mientras que ella se defendía con pericia, el combate de su amigo había evolucionado, ahora sus ataques venían entre complicadas piruetas a una velocidad en la que le era imposible a Ellie contraatacar. La batalla estaba perdida, James se encontró gritando el nombre de su aprendiz, dos sombras lo detenían, las atacó de manera brutal y sanguinaria, usando la fuerza para arrancarle la cabeza a su primer oponente, al segundo simplemente separó las piernas del torso. No fue suficientemente rápido, Ellie trató de hacer un ataque recto, Jay giró sobre sí mismo y encajó su sable en el abdomen de ella, el Lord Sith que una vez había llamado hermano había matado a su propia hermana.

James despertó con un grito de furia, se encontraba en una de las cámaras de meditación del templo, llevaba el torso desnudo, con las heridas de su abdomen visibles. –Llevas una semana inconsciente-, la voz de la líder de la Orden Jedi sonó en la sala. El joven volteó a su derecha, la maestra Shan estaba en posición de loto frente a él, -¿qué me pasó?-, la maestra miró hacia la ventana y respondió, -Sorzus Syn pasó sus habilidades a tu cuerpo, aparentemente es la única manera de sacar los objetos del holocrón-, James suspiró y miró a su acompañante, algo le molestaba, -mientras meditaba logré ver tu visión-, James se sintió avergonzado de haberse dejado llevar por la furia y la desesperación, ella sintió lo que le sucedía y prosiguió, -recuerda que el futuro siempre está en movimiento, es imposible predecir algo con exactitud, La Fuerza nos deja ver una posibilidad, no una seguridad-. El Jedi asintió, -sé lo que debo hacer para evitar que eso suceda-, se quedó pensativo unos momentos, -¿podrías darme el holocrón?-, Ella asintió y lo tomó de una estantería en la misma sala. En el momento que James puso una mano sobre el artefacto, éste se encendió como lo había hecho durante la conversación con Syn, sólo que en lugar de abrirse la punta del holocrón, se abrió la parte media, revelando algunos artefactos, había un talismán de color plateado con grabados en idioma Sith, parecían estar escritos con sangre, había un trozo de tela con encantamientos y dos cristales de sable de luz, uno era de un color verde intenso, como nunca lo habían visto, el segundo era un cristal de color rojo, forjado por los Sith, el joven suspiró, -manos a la obra.

El suelo estaba frío, era la novena vez que lo sentía, -de pie-, dijo su maestro con voz firme. Ellie se levantó y encendió el sable de luz de entrenamiento, ella había sido entrenada en la forma de combate seis, conocida como Niman, era una forma simple y que requería poco esfuerzo físico, pero para poder tener un duelo con gente como Jay, debía aprender más formas. James estaba tratando de enseñarle la forma tres, llamada Soresu, la cual le daría una defensa prácticamente impenetrable, luego pasarían al uso de la quinta forma, cuyo nombre era Shien o Djem So, la cual se especificaba en el ataque. Su maestro atacó con su sable derecho, Ellie lo bloqueó tan rápido como pudo pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, James hizo un movimiento circular con la hoja, haciéndola soltar su sable, el arma en su mano izquierda acabó en el cuello de su aprendiz. –Si quieres dominar Soresu, debes ser como el ojo del huracán, alrededor de ti habrá toda la destrucción del universo, pero tú debes ser la paz, quietud, relájate y concéntrate, estar en sintonía con uno mismo es la clave-, volvieron a encender sus sables, James comenzó a hacerlos girar alrededor de él y avanzó, Ellie por su parte sujetó su sable y se acomodó en la posición defensiva inicial de Soresu, relajó todos sus músculos y cerró los ojos. A través de la Fuerza logró ver los movimientos de su contrincante, el Jedi dio un paso rápido y arremetió con ambos sables, Ellie bloqueó los ataques con facilidad, lanzándose en salto de tigre inmediatamente que desvió los golpes, alejándose del combate. James apagó los sables y comenzó a aplaudir.

La noche reinaba en el tranquilo mundo Jedi, todos dormían en el templo. Satele Shan miró a los dos cazadores, -recuerden, su misión es averiguar dónde se encuentran los Sith, no los ataquen-, Regina y Demian asintieron, llevaban el amuleto de Sorzus Syn, encontrarían a todos los Sith prominentes, entre ellos Jay Krioz.

James se acercó junto con Ellie, Regina los abrazó a los dos, -encontraremos a tu hermano Ellie y veremos que se puede hacer con él-. Ella asintió y dejó que la Cónsul abordara la nave, Demian miró a James, -estén seguros y vigila que no haga algo apresurado-, le dijo al Jedi. James y Regina se conocían desde pequeños, ella podía llegar a ser explosiva. –No te preocupes amigo, estaremos seguros-. El transbordador despegó en cuanto el Jedi entró, era una misión peligrosa, y larga, probablemente no los volverían a ver.

Un trueno le hizo abrir los ojos, aún no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad perpetua, llevaba dos meses viviendo en la Ciudad de Kass. La puerta se abrió, de ella surgió una esclava, iba vestida con un atuendo color escarlata, la tela era tan delgada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, caminaba con tanta delicadeza que parecía estar flotando, -mi señor, Lord Viass está esperándolo-, Jay se levantó de la cama, y se miró el implante biomecánico, llevaba más de dos meses acostumbrándose a luchar con la mano izquierda. El palacio de Viass era enorme, era casi tan grande como el templo en Tython, llegó a la sala donde Darth Viass recibía al Consejo Oscuro, -tengo una misión para ti, mi aprendiz-, el joven se arrodilló frente al anciano, -¿Cuál es su voluntad mi maestro?-. Viass sonrió, el joven era dócil, -el holocrón con el que los Jedi escaparon ha revelado sus secretos, dos caballeros Jedi están ocultos en el planeta de Voss, viajarás al planeta y los traerás ante mí-. Jay asintió de manera silenciosa y se retiró de la sala, Viass no dejaba de sonreír, el chico era un excelente esclavo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ira

Desde la punta de la colina se veía las tierras de pesadilla o al menos así llamadas por los locales. Don miró a los dos Jedi, llevaban una semana yendo y viniendo, aún no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, la suma que le pagaban era considerable, era lo único que importaba. Revisó por tercera vez su rifle, el planeta de Voss estaba lleno de imperiales, y las razas locales estaban en constante lucha, los Gormak eran muy hostiles contra todo lo que no fuera ellos, y los Voss estaban del lado de la República, eso los dejaba con los Místicos, sensibles a la fuerza, usualmente pacíficos, pero algo había cambiado, los Sith los habían corrompido. El contrabandista suspiró, esa era la única razón lógica por la cual dos Jedi estaban viajando incógnitos en el planeta. Entró en la nave, "La Sombra de la Noche" era un modelo híbrido, combate, transporte y camuflaje, era una belleza, robada al imperio Sith. Entró por la escotilla y caminó hasta la cabina, en los asientos de piloto y copiloto se encontraban Jenkins y Denis. El primero era un veterano de la guerra, un piloto que había luchado en planetas como Alderaan y Balmorra, Denis era el más joven e inexperto, era sobrino de Jenkins. –¿Qué estamos esperando capitán?-, dijo el novato, Don caminó hasta su asiento, y suspiró, -a que ellos decidan hacer algo, por lo pronto descansen no hay nada que hacer-. Cerró los ojos y se dio un muy merecido sueño.

Demian suspiró en derrota y fastidio, llevaban dos días vigilando la ciudad de los místicos, Voss-Ka, eran seres recluidos que solo ocupaban la fuerza para predecir el futuro, los "rituales" que alteraran el mundo físico estaban prohibidos para ellos, sin embargo, ahora eran un culto del lado oscuro, no ocupaban sables de luz aún, pero sus habilidades oscuras eran retorcidas, incluso para estándares Sith. Demian aún recordaba la noche en que habían salido de Tython, apenas habían pasado cuatro meses, sin embargo parecían años. La situación era cada vez peor, cuando Regina comenzó a ocupar el talismán de la Sith éste los llevó por los mundos internos, desde Balmorra hasta Alderaan, la cantidad de enemigos e infiltrados era alarmante, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba al Jedi, su compañera cada vez era más agresiva, sus maniobras eran cada vez más peligrosas, él tenía una fuerte corazonada de que el artefacto oscuro la estaba corrompiendo, sin embargo ella había sido su maestra, no podía cuestionarla de tal forma. –deberíamos entrar con los sables de luz y hacer rodar unas cabezas, si eso no los pone a hablar, no sé que lo hará-, dijo la voz femenina de Regina, Demian suspiró, -sabes perfectamente que no debemos interferir no aún-, estaba frustrada, lo entendía, el Lord Sith que estaba en éste planeta era demasiado elusivo, todavía no podían identificarlo, -si no aparece pronto, no me podrán detener-, dijo ella con voz segura, con un toque de exasperación. El Jedi se sentó y comenzó a mirar las imágenes en el holo-proyector, mostraban a varios seres encapuchados, todos distintos, podría ser cualquiera.

El espacio era frío, silencioso. La cama era dura y las sábanas ásperas, había demasiado silencio. El deslizar de la puerta hizo que abriera los ojos, -amo, nos estamos acercando al planeta-, la voz venía de una Twi'lek de color rojo oscuro, iba vestida como todas las esclavas al servicio de Lord Viass, con una prenda de color rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Jay se levantó de golpe y miró su camarote, los interceptores Fury eran oscuros, a pesar de tener una cantidad aceptable de luces, el ambiente era oscuro, como la luz moribunda de una llama en la noche. Se puso la túnica negra y caminó hasta la cabina de la nave, el capitán imperial miró al Sith, -mi señor, nos estamos acercando al planeta, sus objetivos están en algún lugar del norte del planeta, la señal no es tan precisa, pero he logrado designar un área-, dijo mientras señalaba un mapa. Jay observó el área, era un terreno amplio que cubrir, pero el lado oscuro lo ayudaría, -muy bien capitán, prepárese para la cacería-.

Demian salió apresurado de la nave, acababa de pelear con Regina una vez más, había atacado a uno de los místicos, ella creía que era el indicado, dijo que iba a despejar su mente, y volvió seis horas después con un Voss místico, asegurando que era el indicado, su compañero no supo nada hasta que la encontró interrogándolo. El tipo estaba medio muerto, con heridas en todo su cuerpo, hemorragia interna en el abdomen, estaba horrorizado. El místico comenzó a murmurar, Demian lo miró y se apresuró a silenciarlo a través de la Fuerza, no podía revelar su locación. Pasó las siguientes dos horas curándolo, Jenkins lo ayudó, Regina no había salido de su camarote. -¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?-, preguntó finalmente el contrabandista, Demian se quedó pensativo, el talismán le había hecho esto, ¿estaban aún a tiempo de regresarla a la luz? –por el momento nada capitán, sólo no la dejen salir, debo…meditar sobre esto-, Don asintió y le hizo una seña al mayor de sus compañeros, momentos después el Jedi estaba solo.

Estaba tratando de entrar en su mente, de decirle porqué lo había hecho, podía escuchar su voz, "hice lo necesario, tú sabes el precio del conocimiento", aquello había sido demasiado, ella estaba muy fuera de lugar, "jamás habríamos sabido la verdad, cosa que ahora sé", estaba tratando de convencerlo ¿o acaso era a sí misma? "fue lo correcto, ahora sé a dónde debo ir", Demian abrió los ojos y salió corriendo de su camarote, -¡CAPITÁN!-, Don salió corriendo junto a él, -¿Qué pasa?-, -sígueme-. Ambos corrieron al camarote de Regina, la puerta estaba abierta y Denis estaba inconsciente en el piso, cuando llegaron a la sala médica, Jenkins estaba sobre una mesa, tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no había rastro del místico.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Jay, los Jedi no lo habían detectado, había entrado en sus mentes y no lo habían detectado, ahora sabía exactamente a donde ir. -¿ahora qué, señor?-, el Sith asintió. Cuando llegaron a donde la nave de los Jedi, Demian salió corriendo, les gritó algo a los tres hombres, tomó un speeder y se fue rápidamente, Jay hizo la seña al escuadrón que siguieran a Demian mientras él se encargaba de la nave.

Don ordenó a su tripulación que prepararan sus armas las cosas se podrían poner muy mal en un instante, -¿Qué está pasando Don?-, preguntó Denis, el contrabandista titubeó en responder, pero al final les dijo la verdad, -tenemos un grave problema, y es muy probable que tengamos que disparar unas cuantas rondas antes de poder largarnos de aquí, sólo quiero que estén listos antes de que esto suceda-. Don miró alrededor, sentía como si alguien lo estuviera observando, como algo hubiera entrado en su mente, puso su mano instintivamente en su blaster. Parecía que lo había invocado, como si hubiera caído de la atmósfera, un hombre encapuchado en túnica negra, su mano derecha iba enguantada en el mismo color, la mano izquierda parecía tener garras de metal, Dennis y Jenkins dispararon contra el hombre, el cual esquivó los disparos a una velocidad imposible, parecía una mancha oscura; Jenkins disparó por quinta vez, fue inútil, el Sith bloqueó todos los golpes y levantó al hombre con la Fuerza, Denis disparó con su blaster, pensando que había pasado desapercibido, Don miró impotente como su compañero volaba a los disparos del muchacho, Jay no paraba de reír. El joven corrió hacia su agresor, el cual soltó un golpe con la mano que tenía garras, para el horror del contrabandista, la mano había entrado en el abdomen del chico. Denis estaba llorando, la sangre manaba de su abdomen y boca, Jay sólo le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, acto seguido lo arrojó contra la pared de la nave. Don estaba furioso, sacó dos blasters y comenzó a dispararle mientras el Sith caminaba tranquilamente hacia él, uno a uno los disparos fueron eludidos, con exceso de facilidad. Jay sacó su sable de luz doble y lo encendió al tiempo que brincaba hacía el hombre, Don sintió como si una fuerza invisible lo jalara hacia el sable de su enemigo, el sable atravesó el abdomen del experimentado contrabandista.

Jay cayó de manera ágil en el piso, el hombre estaba muriendo, no tan rápido como hubiera querido, lo arrastró hasta la escotilla de la nave, -un capitán debe morir con su nave-. Se alejó lo suficiente antes de usar la fuerza para encender el motor y destrozarlo, momentos después la explosión arrasó con la vida del capitán.

-Ahora les toca a ustedes, Jedi-, dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba en la dirección que Demian había salido.

En el último mes, la capital de Voss, la ciudad mística de Voss-Ka había sido abandonada, salvo por las aberraciones del lado oscuro, que antes habían sido conocidos como los místicos. Sobre la puerta estaban colgados los restos de varios Gormak, al menos Demian suponía que eran Gormak, los cuerpos estaban mutilados a un grado que apenas eran reconocibles, el Jedi sacó su sable de luz, por si lo necesitaba antes de lo pensado. Parecía que las puertas estaban cerradas, Demian trató de abrirlas, sin embargo no cedieron ni un centímetro, el hombre se quedó pensativo unos momentos, podría intentar forzarla con el sable de luz, o podría buscar otra entrada, sería mejor buscar otra entrada. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y estaba listo para rodear la muralla de la ciudad cuando las puertas se abrieron por si solas, "Ven a nosotros" decía una voz, no parecía que alguien la dijera, tampoco parecía estar dentro de su mente, parecía venir de todos lados, "prueba que eres el guerrero que todos esperan y ven a nosotros", ésta vez no fue una voz, sino varias voces, todas eran distintas, sin embargo sonaban igual, su cabeza comenzó a doler. La ciudad estaba desierta, parecía un pueblo fantasma, una ciudad abandonada hacía mucho tiempo, las paredes estaban dañadas, algunas parecían manchadas de sangre que se había secado hacía ya tiempo, las calles estaban llenas de baches y había restos de cualquier cosa que Demian pudiera imaginar, las puertas estaban rotas, no se detuvo a comprobarlo pero creyó haber visto un cadáver dentro de una de las casas. "Síguenos", las voces lo guiaban, en ningún momento guardó su sable de luz. Al fondo se veía el templo de los místicos, habían dos filas de seres encapuchados, sus caras apenas visibles se veían grises, en el centro estaba un místico sin capucha, su piel parecía estar en estado de descomposición, sus ojos naranjas estaban opacos y cuando sonrió Demian pudo ver sus dientes de un color negruzco -Bienvenido curandero, o guerrero, demuéstranos que eres-.

El Jedi ignoró lo que el místico decía y comenzó, -vengo a buscar a mi compañera-, el místico se sobó la cabeza, -hay una guerrera oscura que se encuentra con nosotros-, Demian frunció el seño, -tráiganla-. Las risotadas sonaban en todos lados, sin embargo las aberraciones estaban en silencio y sin mover un músculo, el claro sonido del sable de luz del Jedi encendiéndose fue lo que las calló. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del templo, los seres que le estorbaban se hicieron a un lado. Con sable en mano el Jedi entró en la oscuridad del templo de los místicos, el silenció lo cubrió todo, incluso su sable de luz se había vuelto mudo, no escuchaba ni sus pensamientos, le costó bastante acostumbrarse al ambiente del interior, seguía desorientado, pero al menos ya podía caminar derecho. Un sollozo vino de detrás de él, miró en esa dirección, el sonido se repitió ahora desde otro lado, Demian cerró los ojos, intentó conectarse con la Fuerza, algo interfería, pero al menos logró sentir a Regina. Caminó con los ojos cerrados a través de la negrura total del templo, su sable estaba apagado, escuchaba los sollozos venir de todos lados, pero no les hacía caso, a través de la fuerza veía a Regina.

La encontró postrada en un cuarto muy pequeño, sus túnicas estaban completamente desgarradas, apenas servibles, Demian trató de despertarla, solo obtuvo un leve quejido como respuesta. Los sonidos habían vuelto a la normalidad, una luz apareció a lo lejos del pasillo, la luz de color índigo dejaba ver al místico sin capucha "ven a morir Jedi", Demian encendió su sable de luz.

Los soldados imperiales se posicionaron frente a la entrada del templo Místico, no había rastro de nadie, -sargento, toma a dos soldados y entren-, dijo el líder, -afirmativo-. Los tres soldados se acercaron a la entrada, de pronto, un ruido provino del interior, -que…-, un pedazo de pared salió despedido, golpeando a los tres militares. Los místicos salieron del templo blandiendo espadas; estaban encantadas con el lado oscuro, haciéndolas resistentes al sable de luz del Jedi. Demian usaba la mano derecha para pelear, mientras que con la izquierda llevaba a Regina, la cual apenas comenzaba a despertar, el Jedi soltó a su compañera y dio un salto en el aire, cortando a un místico por la mitad mientras caía. Los soldados abrieron fuego tanto contra el Jedi como contra los místicos.

Las aberraciones del lado oscuro contestaron salvajemente contra los imperiales, los atacaron de manera rápida, usando piruetas para evadir sus disparos y cuando estaban suficientemente cerca ocupaban las espadas, unos no tan misericordiosos ocuparon sus manos y bocas para asesinar a los soldados, era una verdadera masacre. Claro, no todos los soldados resultaron unos inútiles, hubo dos, tal vez tres que lograron matar a unos cuantos místicos antes de que perecieran. –Vamos Jedi, ¿es lo mejor que tienes?-, Demian miró hacia atrás, el líder de la orden estaba sujetando un sable de energía, una versión menos potente y primitiva del sable de luz, la hoja era de color blanco; el líder comenzó a lamer el sable, la lengua quemada parecía no molestarle, comenzó a reír cuando saltó hacia el Jedi. Demian bloqueó su ataque con facilidad y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, en posición de defensa; el ruido de un sable de luz encendiéndose hizo a ambos combatientes voltear, Regina se había levantado y acababa de recuperar su sable. Tras estar unos momentos en calma total, se lanzó a la batalla con un grito de guerra, su estil de combate era igual de salvaje que el de los místicos, la diferencia mortal era que ella tenía mucha mejor técnica, no había pasado un minuto cuando ya había múltiples cadáveres en el piso.

Demian y el líder continuaron su duelo, mientras el Jedi hacía ataques centrados y contundentes, el místico era impredecible, daba saltos y sablazos a diestra y siniestra, parecía un niño furioso. La aberración dio un golpe frontal al área central del cuerpo de Demian, él a su vez bloqueó moviendo el sable hacia la derecha, acto seguido dio un giro hacia adelante, sujetando a su contrincante de la túnica y procedió a decapitar al místico.

El Jedi miró a su alrededor, todos los imperiales habían sido asesinados por los místicos, y todos los místicos habían sido asesinados por Regina. Ella estaba de rodillas a la mitad del patio; su sable estaba tirado en el piso; estaba sollozando. Demian corrió a verla, -los…maté a todos-, dijo mientras lloraba en el hombro de su compañero, él suspiró -yo también maté a algunos-, -¿en qué nos convertimos?-, Demian no supo contestar esa pregunta, -por desgracia, no lo sé-, -yo sí-, dijo una voz no muy lejos, ambos Jedi voltearon y tomaron sus armas.

Jay se quitó la túnica negra, había reemplazado su armadura por un traje negro ajustado de cuerpo completo, su mano izquierda con injertos de piel sobre lo mecánico era lo único que no estaba cubierto. –Vengan a comprobarlo por ustedes mismos-, dijo en tono burlón, Demian y Regina encendieron sus sables de luz, si iban a morir, no dejarían que Jay viviera, era hora de matarlo.

Ambos saltaron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo, Jay encendió su sable doble para bloquear los ataques, los Jedi, que antes luchaban con precisión y serenidad; luchaban con fiereza y descontrol, Jay sonrió. Demian atacó desde el lado izquierdo con un golpe horizontal, Jay ocupó su sable para bloquearlo, al mismo tiempo Regina atacó de una manera similar. Antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo, Jay sacó un shoto, que era un sable de luz más corto y bloqueó con facilidad el ataque de Regina, esto sería mucho más fácil. Los ataques eran cada vez menos precisos y más salvajes, Jay pasó a la defensiva, dejando que ambos se cansaran, Regina trató de sujetar a Jay con la Fuerza, el contestó con una ola de rayos; Demian bloqueó el ataque de Jay comenzó a ahorcarlo con la Fuerza, "así es, atácame con toda tu ira", la voz estaba dentro de la cabeza de Demian, lo cual lo hizo enfurecerse aún más, Jay empujó a ambos y luego volvió a encender sus armas. Tras varias combinaciones de piruetas que se veían humanamente imposibles Jay tomó a Regina con la Fuerza y la azotó varias veces contra una pared "¡ATAQUENME!" dijo en las mentes de ambos Jedi, parecía que ambos le obedecieron, dado que segundos después ambos saltaron hacía él.

El Aprendiz Sith bloqueó los dos ataques y comenzó a reír, -¿es eso todo lo que pueden hacer?-, los ojos de Regina estaban completamente amarillos, los de su compañero no estaban tan lejos. Jay esperó a que hicieran más presión, ambos Jedi sujetaban sus sables con ambas manos, tratando de superar la fuerza que tenía el Sith en cada una, cuando menos se lo esperaban Jay apagó sus sables.

El sable de Regina hirió fuertemente la pierna derecha de Demian y el sable de él casi le corta el brazo izquierdo; ambos cayeron al piso, tratando de levantarse. Jay jaló sus sables con la fuerza y los partió en dos cuando los tuvo al alcance de su shoto. –Debo admitir que lo hicieron bastante bien, su ira es buena-, se acercó a Demian y lo pateó en el costado, -pero la ira sin técnica los reduce a seres primitivos y salvajes, el lado oscuro les dará la técnica para superar a todos sus adversarios-. Regina tosió sangre, -te odio-, Jay sonrió, -bien, me odiarás mucho más antes de que termine contigo-, miró hacia atrás, se quedó unos segundos quieto, pensando en su siguiente movimiento, su maestro no debería saber de ellos, todavía no; miró a ambos Jedi caídos, su cara mostraba felicidad, segundos después asco. No dejó de lanzarles rayos hasta que ambos quedaron inconscientes, al borde de la muerte.

James sintió una presión en el pecho, algo malo había sucedido, pero no sabía qué. Caminó hasta los prados del templo Jedi en Tython, Ellie estaba recostada en una orilla del río, descansando. –Buenos días Padawan-, ella le sonrió, -buenos días maestro-, -tengo algo para ti-, su aprendiz se levantó y lo miró, llevaba algo envuelto en tela de color café. Ellie lo tomó con delicadeza y tranquilamente desenvolvió el artefacto; era un sable de luz. La empuñadura era plateada, con la parte central de cuero, el botón de encendido estaba casi hasta la punta, estaba hecha para sujetarse de manera tradicional; -es muy cómodo-, -enciéndelo-, Ellie presionó el botón, la hoja era de un color naranja intenso, Ellie estaba hipnotizada, su sonido era apenas perceptible, -es…hermosa-; James le sonrió, -es un regalo, por realmente superarte, por tener el privilegio de verte crecer de ésta forma-. El maestro Koth los interrumpió, -Castle, tú y tu aprendiz deben presentarse ante el consejo ahora-.

Entraron en la sala circular del consejo Jedi, había varios maestros sentados en las múltiples sillas, otros estaban presentes a través de un holograma, todos tenían caras de seriedad, James no sabía que espera, la maestra Shan por fin rompió el silencio, -Castle, tenemos muy malas noticias, la guerra ha comenzado-. James no sabía porque le decían esto a él y mucho menos porque tenía que oírlo con Ellie, Shan prosiguió, -llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan original, Demian y Regina llevan dos semanas sin hacer contacto, deben de seguir en Voss-, Castle pensó que los mandarían a rescatar a sus compañeros, -irán a Balmorra y eliminar al Sith Lord que está en control del planeta, viajaran con las tropas de la República, James, el senado me ha permitido otorgarte el rango de comandante de fuerzas especiales, tú y tu Padawan se encargarán de los líderes mientras otros maestros comandarán al ejército regular-. Tanto James como Ellie estaban atónitos, -confío en ustedes-, dijo Shan mientras hacía una reverencia, ambos contestaron. Era hora de abandonar la seguridad de Tython.


End file.
